


True Reaction

by vickyblueeyez



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-16
Updated: 2011-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-26 04:19:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/278612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vickyblueeyez/pseuds/vickyblueeyez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You don't feel! You don't even react! Nothing affects you!" McCoy said. He was about to realize how wrong and mistaken he really was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Reaction

**Author's Note:**

> My muse has struck again. I have a [nsfw tumblr](http://vickyslookingatporn.tumblr.com) where I look at pics in hopes that they inspire me. It's similar to the jim and bones comm where they post pics to inspire and people comment with fic. I saw a certain pic and thought of Kirk/Spock. Then I thought it would be even better if the pic applied to Spock/McCoy and then came my muse.

* * *

  


McCoy crossed his arms and assessed Spock, looking him up and down. "You don't even feel. You don't even react! Nothing gets to you does it!? Why, I bet..." McCoy trailed off into silence. He uncrossed his arms and moved into Spock's personal space. Feeling as though McCoy was trying to intimidate him, Spock stood his ground. McCoy was so close to Spock that Spock could feel the human's body heat. Spock could even feel the slight pressure of McCoy's chest when it pressed into his body due to McCoy's intake of breath.

"Doctor, what are you doing?" Spock asked calmly. Spock's eyes grew wide as McCoy placed his hand gently on the back of Spock's neck. McCoy then drew in close to Spock's ear and titled his head. Spock, who had been startled, jumped slightly but quickly regained his composure as he felt McCoy's hot tongue trace the shell of his ear. With Spock's ear gently in between his teeth, McCoy hummed so that Spock could feel the vibration from his mouth and then he released it from his lips. McCoy took a step back and had a satisfied look on his face.

"Like I said, _NOTHING_ affects you. You don't feel. Nothing in this world--"

McCoy's words were cut off as his breath was taken away. Spock had grabbed his shirt, swung and pinned him to a wall opposite of where they were standing. Spock was now invading McCoy's personal space and he looked furious.

"Doctor, I believe you are mistaken. I am Vulcan but I am also Human. I _FEEL_ just like everyone else." He said in a voice that sounded like a low growl. With his knee, he parted McCoy's legs and pressed his body flush against McCoy's. McCoy's eyes grew wide as he felt a hard, undeniable bulge press against his crotch. "And I think it's quite clear," Spock paused and looked downward, then up again for emphasis, "that I am quite capable of reacting."

McCoy swallowed and realized, he was growing hard himself. He looked Spock in the eye, unwavering. "Bullshit. You'll just go and meditate it off like you always do. That's the Vulcan way right? Meditate until your reactions go away? Until you're cold as ice?"

Spock didn't reply. Instead, he loosened his hold of McCoy's shirt. The hand that was holding his shirt was now slowly making its way down McCoy's chest. McCoy was tugged forward by the snapping of his pants button as they became undone and nearly collided into Spock's lips. Spock's eyes lowered and focused on McCoy's lips through thick long eye lashes. "Do I feel cold to you, Leonard?" Spock whispered, his breath ghosting over McCoy's lips as his hand cupped McCoy's hard cock.

"You're out of your Vulcan mind." McCoy snapped back through gritted teeth.

Spock, with his eyes still fixated on McCoy's lips replied. "Maybe, but you like it that way. You also want me to kiss you."

McCoy chucked and then smiled. "You reading my mind hobgoblin?"

Spock gave McCoy's cock a squeeze which caused McCoy's breath to quicken. "That's not all you want me to do."

McCoy arched his eyebrow. "Then why don't you do it goddamit! I don't have all day for your games."

As soon as the last word left McCoy’s mouth, Spock closed in the space between them by pressing his lips against McCoy's. Time seemed to slow to a halt as they kissed. McCoy was breathing hard as if fighting for air when they finally parted. With McCoy still hard, Spock removed his hand from McCoy’s pants, clasped his hands behind his back and started to walk away. McCoy called after him.

"Hey! I thought you said that wasn't all I wanted you to do! Where are you going? You read my mind right? You can't leave me hanging. Do it. Do what you saw that I want you to do."

Spock stopped and looked over his shoulder. "I have indeed seen all that you want me to do." Spock paused and turned to face McCoy. "You wanted me to love you. I already do." With that, Spock turned and left the empty corridor. McCoy's face went blank from shock. He tilted his head back and let it thump against the wall. He closed his eyes and slid down the wall until he was sitting.

"You pointy-eared bastard. All this time...all this time." McCoy muttered to himself but couldn't help the huge smile that spread across his face.

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Check out (spockmccoy).livejournal dot com, (spockmccoy_kink).livejournal dot com
> 
> A/N: Please leave kudos if you enjoyed my fic. Please subscribe to my author alert at http://archiveofourown.org/users/vickyblueeyez/profile, which will alert you to new fics that I post. If you are not a member of ao3, you can bypass their waiting list and request an invite at ao3-invitecodes.livejournal.com and ao3-invitecodes.dreamwidth.org. Thank You


End file.
